Short
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: Post-Avengers. Darcy asks Loki a question about Thor's "Hammer". Rated M for very adult setting. Darcy/Loki one-shot


**Disclaimer: **Don't Own. Don't Profit.

Unbeta'd. Read at your own risk.

**Short**

Darcy falls down onto Loki, breathing as heavily as he is beneath her. She pushes her face into the pillow just past the angle of his shoulder and his neck. He's storm cloud blue in his Jotunn form.

She lays there silent for a moment, feeling him still pulsing inside of her.

When she at last rolls off of him, spent and full and satiated, his eyes are drifting closed, but a possessive blue hand snakes its way around her shoulder.

With a sigh she says, "I can't believe it's taken you so long to get around to doing this blue."

Loki's doesn't even open his eyes. "It hasn't been _that _long."

"It's been pretty long," says Darcy tracing a raised ridge along his chest. On his face his jotunn markings are mostly symmetrical. On the rest of his body they are not. They seem to trail veins beneath the skin. She wonders if they're an adaptation to keep frost giants warm in Jotunheim's everlasting winter.

Tilting his head, Loki says, "I suppose it's been nearly half your life, but it's hardly been any time for me. And besides, finding a willing partner..."

His voice trails off.

Darcy hums. She doesn't think that finding a willing partner would be that difficult. She doesn't find the markings odd or awful. But she knows that for Loki and Asgardians they are a deep mark of shame. She blinks. "But I know you've been in Jotunheim. When you were there, you didn't...?"

Loki sighs. "No." He shifts his shoulders a little and then smiles mirthlessly. "In Jotunheim I am considered...rather short."

Oh. Right. Frost _giants. _ Loki's maybe only 6' 3" with a little change.

She looks at his face. His eyes are closed again, but his brow has become pinched; she regrets even asking. To make it better she scoots a hand under the blankets and gently takes him, still semi-hard, in her hand. "I don't think there's anything short about you."

A smug smile creeps across his lips, but all he says is, "I suppose I'm proportional."

"Uhhh-huhhhhh," says Darcy giving a little squeeze.

He jerks his hips and squeezes his eyes a little more tightly shut. "Too sensitive. Stop. Please."

Darcy lets go. Feeling playful she says, "So is it true what they say about Mjolnir?"

Loki opens an orange-red eye. "By your smile I'm guessing you're not going to ask me about it's metallurgic properties."

Leaning forward Darcy whispers. "Mjolnir, its handle is a little short...even the Vikings used to muse that the shortness of Thor's hammer was symbolic of shortness of _other things_."

Both of Loki's eyes open. "Really?"

Nodding Darcy says, "And they also mused that his short temper and bravado were a compensatory thing...you know...to make up for his shortcomings, in, _other areas_."

Loki scowls. "Even humans say that? As far back as the Vikings?"

She's uncertain of the scowl. Wait, is he angry? Actually, being upset when your lover brings up the size of your brothers _equipment_ in bed might not be entirely unreasonable. Biting her lip she nods a little uncertainly.

Loki lifts a hand to his mouth and begins to titter. Putting his hands to his stomach he begins to all out cackle and rolls right off the bed.

Darcy scrambles over and looks down at him.

Back to tittering now, Loki looks up and grins. "I wonder who could have started such a terrible rumor?"

Darcy narrows her eyes and smirks. "Yeah, I wonder."

**A/N:**

Yep, the Vikings said it about Thor before Freud even came into the picture. More fans should know this! 'Cause it would be funny if it came "up" more often. Bwahahahaha!

**You can't pay me for fanfiction - but I have two original fictions for sale on Amazon Kindle. One features myth!Loki and is loosely based on "Love and Other Lies". It's called "I Bring the Fire" and there are excerpts of it in "My Stories" on this site. Just want to download it?**

**Links are in my profile!**

**(I also have another story on Amazon called "Murphy's Star", check it out!)**


End file.
